The Torchbearer
by Anikah Stone
Summary: A beautiful servant girl "comes of age" in the palace of the Pharaoh and is endowed with a rare and precious gift. Now a powerful sorcerer will stop at nothing to claim her treasure for himself! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. The torchbearer

Ishnala:(sigh) There, that will do.  
Ishnala had just completed her evening rounds of lighting the palace   
corridors as she had been charged to for the past several years.   
Growing up as a palace serevant had been fairly routine and   
uneventful---that is until she first laid eyes on him!!!!   
  
****FLASHBACK****  
It was a very special day for Ishnala. After being cloistered away   
since the age of 5 Ishnala was finaly going to be presented to the   
Pharaoh and recieve her palace duties!!!  
  
Ishnala: I am so nerveoud Lidda! I have NEVER known anyone else or   
have been around anyone else except you!!! What if the entire court   
laughs at me---or worse what if the Pharaoh himself is disspleased   
with me and banishes me to the Shadow Realm!!  
  
Lidda: My dear, do not fret. I think that you have aquired some   
false notions about Egyptian royalty---especialy the Pharaoh. You   
almost make him out to sound like a tyrant. The pharaoh is a very   
noble and just ruler as you soon will understand.  
  
Ishnala: Lidda, could you please tell me more.... about the Pharaoh?  
Ease my worries and fears.  
  
Lidda: Why of course, my child. Pharaoh Yami became Pharaoh when....  
  
Ishnala:(interupts) No, Lidda, I want to know about HIM! What are   
his manners like, His favorite pastimes, His...(pause) looks?  
  
Lidda: Oh, I see. Well as I said before, Pharaoh Yami is a noble and   
just ruler, composed, dignified, honorable, and fair towards his   
people. Not to mention that he is also intelligent,cunning,and very   
adept dualist in the Shadow Games.  
  
Ishnala: What are Shadow Games?  
  
Lidda: My dear you DO ask many questins! Now all these will be   
answered in due time. Oh my! we must be on our way! Our Pharaoh   
will be expecting us atnany minute now!!!  
  
Ishnala took one last glance at herself in the mirror when Lidda   
grasped her hand and whisked her down the dimmly lit corridors   
towards the entrance of the throne room. A trumpet fan fare blasted   
throught the halls and the majestic gold cedar doors slowly revealed   
their treasure. Ishnala caught her breath at the sight she beheld!!!  
A majestic throng filled the entire chamber with the Pharaoh himself   
as the prime focal point.   
  
Ishnala:(thinking to herself) It is Ra himself!!! Even his hair is   
like the corona of the sun during an eclipse raging its firey crimson   
beams throught the palace!!!I dare not gaze upon his radiance for   
fear I shall die!!  
  
Ishnala immediately dropped to her knees on the cold alabaster floor   
with her bare arms outstreached.  
  
Yami,observing this intense display of respect and devotion rises   
from his ornate throne to decend his royal dias to meet her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Yahoo! Groups Sponsor** ADVERTISEMENT  
  


* * *

**Yahoo! Groups Links**  
To visit your group on the web, go to:  
  
To unsubscribe from this group, send an email to:  
yamiyugiohrpg-unsubscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Your use of Yahoo! Groups is subject to the Yahoo! Terms of Service. 


	2. The Presentation Part 2

A hush fell upon the court as the Pharaoh rose and decended down the steps. At about midway, he called out to the girl.

Yami: (with authority) Rise and come forward!

Ishnala trembled as she rose to her feet and slowly with her head still bowed approached the pharaoh. When she reached the foot of the royal dais Yami began to speak.

Yami: What is your name?

Ishnala: (head still bowed) Ishnala.

Yami: (thinking to himself) _I sense that the she is deeply frightened and worried about something and my puzzle tells me that I am the source of her fear-----poor girl.)_

Yami slowly decended the dais to meet Ishnala. When he reached the first step he leaned towards the girl. Reaching out an approving arm, the young Pharaoh cupped his hand beneath Ishnala's chin and gently tilted her head until their eyes met. Ishnala quivered at his touch.

Yami: (quietly) You have nothing to fear Ishnala. You have my complete approval and acceptance.

His words caressed her very soul and as Ishnala gazed into his piecing violet eyes, her fears melted away as a mysterious new strength surged through her veins. 

Ishnala:( thinking to herself) _This is all so new and strange to me! I would have never expected this from a pharaoh_

Yami: (thinking to himself) _What's this?! Some power from my puzzle….left! but why? How? Ra! Her face! It shines!!! Could she really be….of course not! She is but a servant…..and yet…..)_

So enraptured by the radiance of her Pharaoh, Ishnala was unaware that a certain High Priest was examining her with great interest .

Yami: (turning Ishnala around to face his court) Royal people of Egypt! Under Ra I present to you Ishnala my palace torchbearer!!!

The crowd cheered!!!!

*****End Of Flashback*****

Ishnala was jolted from her memories by a sound of footsteps.

Ishnala: (In a half trembling voice) Who's there?


	3. Desire's Power

Ishnala proceeded to wave her torch about in an effort to illuminate any dark passages within her view. Several minutes passed and still no answer.

Ishnala: (thinking to herself) _Perhaps it's another mouse---the cats are lazy again!_

Ishnala chuckled to herself and proceeded to her quarters to retire for the night.

About five paces into her stride she stopped short to discover a tall figure stepping forth from the shadows and into the flickering light.

Ishnala: (inquisitively) Who are you?

Stranger: (with determination) I am Lord Seto, High Priest of the Vast Shrine, and _trusted _advisor to the Pharaoh!

Ishnala: (bowing reverantly) It is an honor to be in your presence------my lord.

The high priest grinned at the girl's unsuspecting naivete. 

Ishnala: (rising to stand upright) My lord, what brings you to the palace at this hour?

Seto: (Smiling with a sinister satisfaction) Why, _YOU _------Ishnala!!!

Seto: (In a throaty whisper) I believe that you possess something which I desire.

Ishnala: (perplexed) I….I don't understand, my lord.

With a smirk, the mage slowly advanced towards Ishnala as he spoke:

Seto: (Gaze fixed on girl) Ever since the day that you were presented to the Pharaoh my eyes have never left you! 

A wide eyed Ishnala carefully back stepped as the mage continued his advances.

Seto: You are _very_ beautiful Ishnala, even the Pharaoh knows this, but what the Pharaoh does not recognize, nor will he _ever_ know is that this beauty stems from a power! A mighty power to build or demolish entire kingdoms, A power to summon one back to life or to sentence one to death. With this power, the entire world will fall at your feet-----except for those certain men who share a desire for this power and the desire of a woman who possesses it!!!

Ishnala's hand shot up to her mouth in surprise as her back steps quickened

Seto: (like a lion stalking it's prey) Oh yes Ishnala! For years I have waited patiently for the opportunity fulfil my destiny!!! With each passing night my desire for you burned greater and greater-----_even greater than Ra himself!!!_

Ishnala: (calmly attempting to rush away) Good evening, my lord.

The high priest immediately snatched Ishnala by the forearm and flung her back against the palace wall causing her to drop her torch.

Seto: (Sneering) Just where do you think you are going my lotus flower?

Ishnala felt the contrast between the frigid wall and the intense heat from the mage as he pressed his body against hers.

Ishnala: (appalled) How could you!!! You are a High Priest of the Vast Shrine----respected and honored by the people?

Seto: May I remind you that power or no power you are still a servant girl nothing more than property, for me to do with as I please!!!!

With that the sorcerer claimed Ishnala's lips in a passionate kiss for what seemed to be an eternity until she managed to jostle her head free. 

Seto: (Angrily) How _dare _you refuse me?!!!!

Ishnala mustered every once of her boldness left in her being.

Ishnala: (Boldly glaring at Seto) When word reaches the ears of the Pharaoh as to your horrid conduct within his palace you will be stripped of your rank and expelled from the Order of Osiris!!

The mage immediately pulled a dagger from his sheath and pressed it against Ishnala's throat.

Seto: (Whispering in Ishnala's ear) If you even so much as _breath _a single wordto the Pharaoh of our "friendly" encounter, I will personally deliver you to Osiris himself!!!! 

The sorcerer traced his dagger down her left shoulder cutting open the sleeve of her dress. 

Ishnala: (In desperation) Please my lord! Spare me my innocence!!!

Seto: (lustfully) Oh for whom-----The Pharaoh? _NEVER!!!_

Ishnala: (thinking to herself) _Yes the Pharaoh! Oh please, my Pharaoh! Save me!!!!_

Ishnala attempted to scream, but her cries were muffled by seto's consuming lips. She continued to struggle to brake free, but to no avail. In a surging panic Ishnala's body went limp and darkness consumed her. At that very instant a radiant light filled the palace corridors.

Seto: _What's this?!!!! _(covers his eyes and flees)


	4. A Puzzeling Predicament?

Ishnala slumped to the floor completely oblivious to this strange, yet familiar presence which now surrounded her.

****** THE FOLLOWING DAY*****

Ishnala stirred in her sleep as she tossed and turned to get comfortable in her bed again.

Ishnala: (Thinking to herself) _Mmmmm, these sheets….they're so smooth! This bed….it's so soft! _

It took Ishnala a few minutes for her mind to register exactly where she was before her eyes flew wide open.

Ishnala: (siting straight up in bed) Where am I?!

Yami: ( pensively staring out his window) You are in my chambers .

A familiar heat rose again to Ishnala's cheeks.

Ishnala: (Thinking to herself again) _The Pharaoh!!! But how did he? Why did he? ** Did **he **even**……_

Yami, well aware of the girls concern he turned to face her.

Yami: (approaching Ishnala) Things aren't always as they seem, Ishnala.

Just the mere sound of his voice almost made Ishnala swoon with delight.

Yami: (sitting beside Ishnala) Last evening I felt a strange disturbance within my Millennium Puzzle. It was as if it was attempting to warn me of an impending danger. In haste, I ventured from my chambers and into the palace corridors when I discovered you. I then brought you to my chambers where my finest physicians attended you. Finding no apparent illness, they departed and you remained fast asleep until now.

Ishnala : (Relieved) Thank you for your comfort and concern, my Pharaoh. now I must return to my own chambers before…….

Yami: (with a smile) Before what?

Ishnala nervously gathered the sheets to cover her body.

Ishnala: (continuing her sentence) Before your other servants discover that I am missing?

Yami: After what happened last night I insist that you remain here under my protection.

Ishnala: Within **_your_ **cambers my Pharaoh?

Yami:(very amused) No…unless that is what you desire.

Ishnala's face grew as red as a pomegranate.

Yami: (leaning closer to Ishnala) Ever since the day that our eyes first met there was something about you. (touching Ishnala's cheek) Your face was as luminous as the sun. There was as energy of some inexplicable power present …I know, because the very moment that I touched you some power from my puzzle left my possession. Since then my Millennium puzzle has _never _reacted in that fashion….at least until last night.

So then tell me, my Torchbearer, what happened to you last night?

Ishnala struggled to contain the thought of her frightening encounter with the High Priest and moved to change the subject.

Ishnala: (Reverently) I am in your debt, my Pharaoh and I desire to express my deep gratitude for your hospitality.

Yami: (Thoughtfully) Hmmmm….I see. Well Ishnala, your gratitude will be best expressed if you honored me with your lovely presence at my birthday celebration this evening. 

Ishnala now struggled to control her rising emotions for her Pharaoh.

Ishnala: (Gazing into Yami's eyes) If it pleases you, I will be in attendance.

Yami: Please Ishnala, you may call me Yami if you wish.

Ishnala: If it pleases you…..Yami.

Yami rose from the bed and clapped his hands to summon his servants.

Yami: (tenderly to Ishnala) My servants will attend to you. If there is anything that you need or desire, please do not hesitate to ask.

With that, Yami reached out for Ishnala's hand and tenderly kissed it. Then he was gone.

While the servants busily scurried about, Ishnala slinked back down into her Pharaoh's bed and began to dream about the evening ahead.


	5. Let The Celebration Begin!

Early that evening the palace servants prepared Ishnala for the Pharaoh's birthday celebration. She was bathed and massaged with scented oils which were extracted from the most exotic and rarest of flowers. She was then dressed, and her ebony hair was combed until it was smooth as silk. Her face was then made-up as to compliment her slightly ovaled face and prominent cheekbones When the attendants had completed their task, Ishnala rose from her seat and peered critically into the mirror before her. Dissatisfied with her appearance she called to one of the attendants. 

Ishnala: I do not think that these garments properly suit my taste.

Attendant: Buy my lady, they are the most finest woven garments---well suited for any special occasion and quite complimentary to your beauty if I may say so.

Ishnala: (Grinning at herself in the mirror) I see. However, this isn't just ANY special occasion, and quite honestly, I had something else in mind.

*****AT DUSK THAT SAME EVENING*****

Royal Advisor: (Bows) Your Majesty. The royal barge is prepared and ready to depart at your command.

The Pharaoh anxiously paced back and forth along the bank of the Nile awaiting Ishnala'a arrival.

Yami: (Wondering to himself) Where is she? She said that she would be here!

The Pharaoh continued to look around, but Ishnala was nowhere to be seen.

Advisor: Your Majesty?

Yami: (With s sigh of disappointment) Very well. Inform the Head Oarsman that we shall depart just as soon as I board. 

Advisor: (Bows) As you wish, my Pharaoh.

Yami glanced back one last time as he boarded his colossal vessel-----still no sign of Ishnala.

*****************

A trumpet fanfare heralded the arrival of the mighty Pharaoh!

Announcer: All hail Pharaoh Yami!!! Son of Ra and King of Upper and Lower Egypt!!!!!

Guests: All hail Pharaoh Yami!!!!

Announcer: May Peace and prosperity continue throughout your realm all the days of your noble life!!!!

Guests: Long live Pharaoh Yami!!!

Yami proudly strode down the center of the banquet hall silently acknowledging his guests as he passed. His guests knelt in reverence to their incarnate divinity. All the while Yami's eyes darted about hoping to catch a glimpse of his beautiful torchbearer again. The Pharaoh finaly reached his place of honor when he motioned for his guests to rise.

Yami: Let the festivities begin!!!!!

The guests jubilantly indulged themselves in their revelries as a wine steward brought forth a jeweled goblet and presented it to the Pharaoh. Yami absently took the cup into his hand and seated himself. For several minutes he carefully examined the cup, knowing full well that it's contents would only temporarily numb the pain of rejection which he now carried within his heart. Still the young Pharaoh sipped from his cup relishing the sweet solace that would only briefly sooth his aching soul.

*****SEVERAL HOURS LATER*****

The mood! The music! The meal!!!!

There was not such an ornate display of revelry since the Pharaoh's coronation day! Yami received many elaborate gifts and favors that evening. Yet, deep down inside he knew that they all paled in comparison to his lovely raven --hared torchbearer. Just then the sound of a deep gong rippled through the banquet hall. In entered four burly men carrying a gold litter upon their shoulders. It's content was hidden by shimmering violet silk curtains. The four men approached the Pharaoh and gingerly placed their treasure before him.

Yami: (Thinking to himself) Very well then, another gift.

The Pharaoh then clapped his hands twice for the gift to be revealed, and out stepped a young girl! She was slender in form and scantily clad in sheer silken violet with a veil across half of her face to conceal her identity. The party guests gasped with wonder and delight, but nobody was more delighted than the young Pharaoh himself!!! With a bow the musicians began to play. The girl sensuously moved her body rhythmically to the music. Round in circles she flew with her shimmering veils trailing about her. The Pharaoh's heart pounded within his chest as he was completely enthralled by her captivating beauty! Somehow sensing this, the dancing girl shot a glance towards the Pharaoh and locked on to his gaze. The girl began to saunter over to where Yami was seated----never once releasing her eyes from his. Her serpentine movements all the while left Yami's mind in a swirl of ecstasy! Close and closer she approached-----her fluid limbs…longing to touch…her emerald eyes…silently speaking sensuous invitations. The girl was now a mere several inches away from the young Pharaoh when she bent over and breathed into his ear. Her intoxicating fragrance tantalized Yami's senses.

The Girl: (Whispering in Yami's ear) Happy birthday-----My Pharaoh!

Yami: (Surprised) Ishnala!!!!

The Pharaoh, unable to resist her any longer, abruptly rose from his seat, scooped the sultry girl into his arms and carried her off to his chambers! 

*****************

Once inside his chambers, Yami kicked the door shut and stood Ishnala up against it. Pinning her against the door he began to trail multiple ravenous kisses up and down her silken arms and all across her neck. Pausing briefly, Yami lifted his head and peered into Ishnala's emerald eyes with a deep longing.

Yami: (Thinking to himself) By Ra I **must** have her!!! She ignites this fire within my very soul, yet only she possesses the power to subdue it!!!

Yami then mischievously removed Ishnala's facial veil revealing her plum red lips. Without further hesitation, the young Pharaoh pressed his lips to Ishnala's in a forceful kiss challenging her tongue to wrestle with his own. Breathlessly, the servant girl accepted the Pharaoh's challenge and abandoned herself to this new euphoric bliss!!! Slowly, Ishnala raised her arms to Yami's head. Simultaneously as Ishnala was twisting and tugging at her lover's spiky locks, the Pharaoh slowly slithered his left hand down her backside. He then grasped Ishnala by the back of her right thigh and raised it up until it was level with his hip. The same mysterious electricity which surged through Ishnala's veins the day she met the Pharaoh surged through her body once more! 

Ishnala: (Lost in emotional ecstasy) I fear you not, Son of Ra! Now consume me with your passion's fire for I am Ishnala----your Torchbearer----destined to carry your flame which you have ignited within me!!!

Yami pressed his body even harder against Ishnala's. Suddenly, an ethereal brightness surrounded them both. 

Yami: (Startled and quickly coming to his senses) Oh no!!!

Ishnala: (Alarmed) What is it My Pharaoh? 

Yami pulled himself away from Ishnala and held her at arms length. Deep regret welled up in his eyes.

Yami: (Shaking his head) I'm terribly sorry Ishnala, but…..I don't think that we should be doing this.

Ishnala: (Bewildered) But My Pharaoh, it's your birthday.

Yami: (With genuine concern) Yes Ishnala, I know. You see, I may be your Pharaoh----possessing great power at my whim to have whatever I desire. However, I am also a man of honnor and I do not wish to take advantage of the beauty ANY woman----especially one so beautiful as yourself. Please forgive me.

Ishnala: (Protesting) But I'm your servant girl and my desire is to please you---My Pharaoh!

Yami: (Tenderly into Ishnala's eyes) Ishnala, your very presence alone brings me great pleasure indeed.

Ishnala's head dropped as she released herself from Yami and walked over to a window. Yami, sensing her disappointment, trailed close behind. He slowly came up from behind Ishnala and gently slipped his arms around her waist, Ishnala leaned her head back against Yami's bare chest while his head nuzzled close to her's as it came to rest on her right shoulder. For what seemed like an eternity, they both gazed into the reflection of the full moon as it's ripples danced across the Nile.

Yami: Ishnala, In my mind I know that you are my servant, yet in my heart I feel as though you are……(Having a eureka moment) My father once spoke of a woman who possessed a mysterious ability to review one's past and reveal one's destiny. 

Ishnala: An oracle?

Yami: Yes. She resides in the hills beyond the Valley of the Kings. (Turning to face Ishnala) Tomorrow at dawn my royal barge will return to the palace and we will both go to seek her wise counsel. 

Both Yami and Ishnala silently reveled in each other's arms----completely unaware of attentive ears just behind the Pharaoh's chamber door.


End file.
